Fallout : Missing moment
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Petit OS assez court et purement Olicity qui porte sur le premier épisode de la S6: Fallout et qui est selon moi la scène manquante de l'épisode. Attention, risque de Spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode.


**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici un petit OS assez court qui porte sur le premier épisode de la S6: « Fallout » et qui est selon moi la scène manquante de l'épisode.**

 **Attention, risque de Spoiler pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas**

* * *

 **Title— Fallout : Missing moment**

Après avoir été voir Thea toujours dans le coma et après avoir dit au revoir à son vieil ami - ennemis Slade, Oliver se rendit au Bunker et vit que celui-ci était vide. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit là pour parler, mais, elle était probablement rentrée chez elle. Il sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler puis se ravisa. Il alla chercher de quoi noyez son chagrin dans sa caisse et s'assit dans l'un des canapés afin d'oublier ce qui lui ronger le cœur.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu ainsi, si attristé c'était lorsque tu laissais un message vidéo à William.

À ces dires, Oliver sentit la nostalgie l'envahir étant donné que ce moment marquait aussi quelque chose de plus dur pour lui.

\- Ce fameux jour où tu as retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes et que tu m'as...

\- Oui _Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui_

Le silence s'installa et Felicity y mit fin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Oliver ? Pour que tu boives ainsi de la vodka c'est que quelque chose te tracasse.

Felicity n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que depuis cinq mois Oliver n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et elle comprenait. Il jonglait entre la Mairie, son activité de Justicier, William et Thea qui était toujours dans le coma. Sans compter que leur histoire était toujours au point mort, même s'ils se laissaient une seconde chance, Oliver ne voulait pas tout gâcher s'en voulant déjà suffisamment de l'avoir trompé.

Oliver de son côté se sentait mal et avait envie de se défouler ce qu'il aurait fait si Felicity ne serait pas arrivé. Voyant qu'elle était toujours immobile près de lui, il l'attira a lui ce qu'il l'a surpris et se retrouva assise sur ces genoux. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur qu'il l'apaisait.

\- Oliver !? _Dit-elle surprise_

\- Restons ainsi un moment. S'il te plaît !

Sachant qu'il se sentait mal, Felicity se laissa aller, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide dans son cou et comprit qu'il pleurait. Elle lui caressa la nuque doucement et laissa ses lèvres se déposer dans son cou.

\- Chut allons ne pleure pas. Je suis là et je te soutiendrai toujours.

Aux dires de la jeune femme, Oliver resserra son étreinte et pleura laissa la tristesse l'envahir et se laissa aller dans les bras de cette femme qu'il aimait toujours. Felicity le consola comme elle put n'aimant pas le voir aussi attristé.

Les minutes passèrent sans que Felicity ne bouge, restant ainsi enlacé dans les bras d'Oliver. Bien qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras, et que cela l'apaisait, il desserra son éteinte pour ne pas abuser de sa gentillesse.

\- Merci Felicity je...

Felicity posa son index sur ces lèvres pour le faire taire. Oliver embrassa son doigt et laissa sa langue le lécher doucement.

\- Ne dis rien Oliver, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

Laissa ses mains autour de son cou, elle caressa sa nuque ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Felicity sentit qu'il se détendait peu à peu et finit par s'écarter de lui. Immédiatement il sentit un vide.

\- Enlève ta veste.

\- Felicity je...

\- Obéis Oliver.

Oliver obéit et retira sa veste de costume. Felicity défit sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

\- Felicity je n'ai pas très envie de...

Aux dires de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, Felicity rougit en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait plus d'un an auparavant après une soirée un peu trop arrosé.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je veux juste te faire un petit massage des épaules pour te détendre.

Oliver fut mal à l'aide à ce qu'il avait pensé.

\- Excuse-moi je...

\- Non c'est moi. À vrai dire cela te détendra plus si tes épaules étaient nues.

Oliver lui fit un tendre sourire se demandant comment il avait pu vivre ainsi sans elle. Il retira sa chemise dévoilant son torse nu à son ex-fiancée qui rougit légèrement et il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Felicity qui était derrière le canapé, se frotta les mains afin de les chauffer un peu et les posa sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui se sentit déjà mieux en sentant ces mains sur sa peau.

Elle sentit ces muscles tendus et entreprit de les malaxer d'abord doucement puis plus énergiquement.

Oliver soupira d'aise et se laissa aller à ce massage que lui prodiguer l'amour de sa vie. Felicity ressentit au fur et à mesure du massage que les muscles d'Oliver se détendaient signe que cela lui faisait du bien. Oliver de son côté avait les yeux fermés et se laisser aller, oubliant pendant un moment l'ensemble des soucis qui le bouffer.

Felicity fut heureuse de voir que ce qu'elle lui offrait lui faisait du bien. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et la fin du massage arriva. Oliver le sentit et ouvrit les yeux.

Felicity retira ses mains et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Oliver là fit basculer par-dessus le dossier canapé qui était bas. Felicity se retrouva allongée sur Oliver, les mains sur son torse et son visage proche du sien.

\- Ol... Oliver !?

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

Oliver combla la distance entre leurs visages et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'en suivit d'un langoureux baiser. Pris dans cette volupté, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre et firent tendrement l'amour, alors que leurs gémissements et cris résonné dans le Bunker.

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity et Oliver étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, une couverture sur eux, les couvrant. La main de Felicity caressait le torse d'Oliver, tandis que celle du jeune homme se trouvait dans le dos de sa compagne qu'il caressait également.

\- Quand je pense que c'est la seconde fois que l'on a recours au sexe au Bunker, si les autres savaient cela, il n'oserait plus y mettre les pieds !

Aux dires de sa compagne, Oliver rit doucement, se rappelant leur première fois.

\- La première fois on avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson aussi.

\- Oui, mais ce fut tout aussi intense.

\- Pourtant, cela n'a pas arrangé les choses entre nous _Dit-il tristement_

\- C'est vrai, mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

En disant cette courte phrase, Felicity embrassa ses pectoraux.

\- Et j'en suis ravie.

Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, profitant simplement de cette intimité, silence auquel Felicity mit fin de nouveau.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Oliver poussa un profond soupire et se redressa, incitant Felicity a faire de même.

\- William me rejette toujours. Pour lui je suis le méchant qui est responsable de la mort de sa mère.

\- Laisse-lui du temps Oliver.

\- Cela fait cinq mois _S'énerva-t-il_

Voyant qu'il redevenait à cran, Felicity le força à s'allonger et le domina.

\- Oliver, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que les choses vont se résoudre d'elle-même ! Mets-toi à la place de William deux secondes ! Il vit dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas, avec son père qui jusque-là, sa mère lui avait cacher l'existence. Il a été enlevé par un malade et à perdu sa mère à cause de ce même malade. Il lui faut du temps Oliver et le braquer ne servira à rien. Crois-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience _Dit-elle tristement_

À cet instant, Oliver se souvint que Felicity lui avait expliqué que lorsque son père les avait abandonnés sa mère et elle, cela avait été difficile pour elle et s'en voulu immédiatement de lui rappeler cette douleur.

\- Excuse-moi je… Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs !

Felicity lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis maintenant je sais pourquoi mon père nous a abonnés ma mère et moi.

\- Parfois, je me demande si William ne serait pas mieux avec les parents de Samantha.

\- Ne dis pas cela Oliver, les dernières paroles de Samantha ont été de te demander d'être un père pour William et de veiller sur lui.

\- Oui je sais…

Oliver caressa tendrement son dos avant de mettre fin à silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

\- Viens vivre avec moi, il t'apprécie et une présence féminine lui ferait du bien en plus de Raisa.

\- Oliver, je t'aime et crois-moi je voudrais tant revenir vivre avec toi mais…

\- Mais !?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je pensais que… Que l'on s'offrait une seconde chance et que…

Felicity l'interrompit en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, on s'offre une seconde chance, parce que je t'aime et que tu es l'homme de ma vie mais… Pour William, je pense que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Il a déjà du mal à se faire à tous ces changements dans sa vie et je ne veux pas lui en imposer un autre.

\- Tu fais toujours passer ton bonheur après celui des autres, comment ne pas tomber sous ton charme !

Felicity rougit aux dires d'Oliver et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a pas que William n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! L'état de Thea n'a pas évolué depuis tout ce temps et j'ai peur que…

 _Le faisant taire à nouveau_ \- Ne pense pas à cela, Thea est forte, elle s'en sortira. Son état est stable, ce n'est pas comme s'il se dégradait. Il faut garder espoir.

\- Je sais mais… Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas là perdre.

\- Dire que c'est ma faute.

\- Non ne dit cela pas ma chérie. C'est déjà dur pour moi, alors t'imaginer à la place de Thea est…

\- Pourtant, quand j'ai voulu rattraper Samantha, elle m'en a empêché et a pris ma place.

\- Thea savait ce qu'elle faisait et savait que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

Le couple resta silencieux en pensant à la jeune Queen qui était dans le coma depuis cinq mois. Felicity finit par se redresser et s'éloigner d'Oliver. Entièrement nue, elle ramassa ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller, quand elle fut tirée par l'arrière sur le canapé.

\- Merci, pour ce soir.

\- Je t'en prie

\- On devrait faire cela plus souvent _Lui susurra-t-il à son oreille_

Felicity rougit avant de lui dire sur la même intonation.

\- Comme des sex-friends !

\- Pourquoi pas !

Assise à califourchon dos à lui, Oliver en profita pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, laissant ses lèvres se déposer sur sa nuque avant de lui mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille et de lui murmurer tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

Se redressant, elle s'assit face à lui cette fois-ci et l'embrassa après lui avoir dit elle aussi « Je t'aime ».

Après s'être câliné encore quelques minutes, c'est à regret qu'ils se séparaient et se rhabillaient avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Surtout vas-y en douceur et propose-lui des choses qu'un garçon aime comme le foot où le baseball.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi !

\- Je me le demande _Dit-elle en rigolant_

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Bien sûr et salue William de ma part.

\- S'il accepte de me parler, compte sur moi.

Oliver et Felicity quittèrent ensemble le Bunker et rentraient chacun de leur côté, sans se douter que le pire arrivait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu l'épisode, la suite est une courte discussion entre père et fils et l'annonce à la TV sur la chaîne 52.**

 **La suite de la Fic Stemily sera mise en ligne en fin de semaine normalement et Lundi, une petite surprise sera en ligne ^^**

 **Une petite Review please, cela fait toujours plaisir et prend peu de temps.**

 **See you Again,**

 **XoXoXo**

 **Haruka**


End file.
